Lo Que Perdi
by MissMarina-Iris
Summary: Un One Short De Duo&Hilde. Es Mi Primer Fic GW Dejen Reviews! XD


**Holas!**

Soy Yo De Nuevo, Miss Marina, Marina-Kun,O Marina Sohma Aunque Prefiero Sohma XD Por Mi Kyo, Pero Bueno No Cambiemos De Tema (La Que Lo Cambia Eres Tu u.ú) ….. Sip Como Decía… Este Es Un Fic One Short De GW Y En Especial De Una De Mis Parejas Favoritas Duo&Hilde Es Mi Primer Fic De GW Espero Que Les Guste Y Recuerden Dejen Sus Comentarios! n.n

* * *

**LO QUE PERDI**

_Por: Marina Sohma_

* * *

Un Sentimiento De Soledad, Un Sentimiento De Vació, Un Sentimiento Que Lastima.

Es Cierto Lo Que Dicen, _No Sabes Lo Que Tienes Hasta Que Lo Pierdes_…

Esas Personas Que Siempre Te Rodean, En Ocasiones Te Ayudan Y En Otras Te Decepcionan, Pero Sabes Que No Es Lo Mismo De Las Personas Que Están Mas Junto a Ti, Ellas Siempre Te Apoyan Ya Sea Demasiado O No Tanto, Pero Siempre Puedes Contar Con Ellos, Aunque No Lo Valores Así.

Repentinamente Se Van, Te Dejan, Para Nunca Mas Volver. En Ese Momento Lo Sientes, Tal Vez No Instantáneamente, Pero Al Pasar Los Días, Al Pasar Los Momentos, Puedes Sentir Su Ausencia, Por Que Ya No Están Ahí Para Decirte "_No Te Preocupes, Todo Saldrá Bien_" "_Yo Te Ayudaré Y Apoyaré_". Ahora Lo Puedes Sentir? Ahora Lo Puedes Valorar? Pero Date Cuenta Que Ya Es Tarde, Ya No Esta Aquí, Ya No Puedes Pedir Su Ayuda, Su Consejo… Su Apoyo.

Un Sollozo Aparece Ante Tus Ojos Y Un Pequeño Cristal Rueda Por Tu Mejilla, Ya No Lo Puedes Soportar. Necesitas De Su Amistad, De Su Carácter, De Su Presencia. Ahora Que Pasas Momentos Difíciles Te Das Cuenta Que Lo Necesitabas Y Nunca Pudiste Decírselo. En Tu Rostro No Deja De Llover, Pero Sabes Bien Que Una Lagrima No Te Consolará, Solo Te Traerá Dolor Y Depresión, Angustia E Impotencia, Al No Poder Hacer Nada.

Tratas De Recordar Su Mirada, Su Presencia, Sus Risas, Sus Palabras… Se Dibuja Una Pequeña Sonrisa En Tu Rostro, Al Recordar Como Siempre Era Él, Su Carácter Alegre, Su Forma De Caminar, Esa Larga Trenza Que Siempre Danzaba Cuando Caminaba. Piensas _"Que Me Hubiese Dicho Si Siguiera Aquí… Seguramente Que Puedo Superar Este Obstáculo Como Siempre Lo He Hecho, Que Siempre Pude Hacerlo, Que…_" Te Detienes Al Pensar Detenidamente En Las Palabras Que Están a Punto De Pronunciar Tus Labios _"…Siempre Estaré Aquí Para Apoyarte…_" Tu Sonrisa Desaparece, Tu Vista Se Nubla Y Te Dejas Caer Pesadamente En Tu Cama, Para Después De Unos Momentos Quedarte Dormida.

En Tus Sueños Se Puede Ver Una Pequeña Habitación Blanca De Cuatro Paredes, Pero, No Hay Techo, Se Puede Apreciar Un Extenso Cielo Azul que Se Prolonga Por Todo El Cuarto, Pero A Pesar De Eso Se Siente Solitario, Aún En Tus Sueños Te Muestras Sola... Te Encuentras De Rodillas Con La Vista En El Suelo. Sin Moverte En Ningún Momento, En Tu Rostro Se Podía Mostrar Sufrimiento Y Mucho Dolor. Alguien Entra A La Habitación Pero No Le Tomas Mucha Importancia Por Que Sigues Sumergida En Tus Pensamiento. _No Sabes Cuanto Me Lastima Verte Así._

"Sigues Igual Desde La Ultime Ves Que Te Vi. Siempre Viendo El Suelo Como Si Fuera Lo Mas Interesante Del Mundo" Le Dije Con Un Tono Divertido, Para Ver Si Podía Hacerte Reaccionar. Pude Notar Como Mi Voz Te Impacto Pero Aún Así No Me Volteaste A Ver, Y Volviste Ensombrecer Tu Mirada.

"Por Que… Por Que Regresaste, Por Que Me Haces Sufrir Mas, Trato De Olvidarte Para No Sentirme Así, P… Por Favor… Márchate" Me Dices a Casi Murmullos Y Se Escapan De Nuevo Esa Agua Salada De Tus Ojos.

Me Dolió Lo Que Me Dijiste, Pero Comprendo Tu Situación, Por Lo Que Estas Pasando, Por Que Te Conozco Muy Bien "Sabes Que Un Amigo Siempre Te Hará Reír…" Le Contesto Pero No Recibo Respuesta De Ella "Lo Siento Pero No Puedo Dejarte Así Hasta Que Hablemos"

"Hablar… Es Lo Que Mas Deseo, 'Hablar Contigo' Pero Tu Te Fuiste, Me Dejaste... Para Nunca Volver, Y Yo… No Pude Despedirme De Ti, No Pude Agradecerte Por Todo lo Que Hiciste Por Mi Y Por Toda Tu Ayuda" Me Dices Aumentando Tu Dolor, Casi Como Si Cada Palabra Que Pronunciaras Te Fuera Destrozando Poco A Poco.

"Ya Lo Has Hecho, No Es Necesario Que Te Sientas Así… Por Que 'Yo No Me He Marchado'" Me Acerco Poco A Poco Y Me Arrodillo A Tu Lado _"…Yo Se Que Puedes Superarlo Como Siempre Lo Has Hecho…_" Por Fin Dejas Ver Tu Rostro Y Me Miras Fijamente a Los Ojos, Dejaron De Caer Tus Lagrimas, Pero Tus Ojos Están Irritados Y Sin Ese Brillo Que Siempre Te Caracterizaba. Me Abrasa Como Antes Cuando Siempre Buscabas Un Consuelo, Y Eso Me Tranquiliza Mas.

"Discúlpame" Me Decías Aferrándote Mas a Mi.

"Disculparte? Porque?" Te Pregunte.

"Por Que Dude De Ti, Porque Creí Que Me Habías Olvidado" La Chica Peliazul Seguía Sollozando Entre Sus Brazos, Con Mucho Dolor En Su Corazón.

"No Te Preocupes, Te Comprendo" La Separo Un Poco De Mi Y Levanto Su Rostro Con Mi Mano "Yo Siempre Te Apoyare Aunque No Me Encuentre Allí A Tu Lado En Persona Pero Mi Esencia Siempre Te Cuidará" Te Dije Para Después Una Luz Empezara A Rodear Toda La Habitación, En Señal Que Empezabas A Despertar.

Dejaste Ver Una Sonrisa Y También Caer Una Lagrima, Pero Esta Lagrima No Transmitía Dolor, Ni Tristeza, Sino Todo Lo Contrarío, Una Enorme Felicidad. La Luz Se Intensifico. Y Solo Pude Escuchar Un Susurro Que Pude Entender Como Un "Te Amo".

Al Día Siguiente Ya No Te Mostrabas Tan Triste, Decidiste Volver A Tu Rutina Diaria. Después De Unos Años Te Veías Muy Recuperada, Tus Ojos Volvieron Con Ese Brillo Tan Vivo Y Siempre Tu Sonrisa Adorna En Cada Momento Tu Rostro, Me Alegra Tanto Verte Así, Tan Característico De Ti , Aunque en Ocasiones Tienes Días tristes Que Me Dice Que Aun Afecta Mi Perdida.

Y Yo Sigo Ahí A Tu Lado, Aconsejándote, Protegiéndote, Nunca Te Abandone Ni Te Abandonare, Por Que Gracias A Ti Sigo Vivo, Tal Vez No En Cuerpo, Pero Si En Tus Pensamientos, Por Que No Me Has Olvidado, Y Lo Mas Importante… "POR QUE TE AMO"

"**_Un-Verdadero-Amor-Nunca-Muere"_**

* * *

Espero Que Les Haya Gustado n.n Ya Tenia Tiempo Escrito Este Fic. Pero No Me Animaba A Publicarlo, recuerden Dejen Sus Comentarios!

El Fic Termina Aquí, Pero Quizás Me Anime a Escribir Como Fue Que Paso Todo… Bueno No estoy Segura, no estoy Muy Inspirada Que Digamos. Okis Nos Estaremos Leyendo!

CIAO!


End file.
